


Our Friends Would All Make Fun of Us

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I couldn't think of a 5th scenario, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Angst, Pining, and everyone is like, but its 4, everybody is friends, like everyone is here, omg you guys are pining so hard, so they meddle in their relationship, sure, technically not tho, yeah so they're already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno and Dream's feelings are seemingly obvious to everyone but themselves, and their friends decide to do something about it, but they were not expecting the outcome.Or: 4 times people tried to set dream and techno up and the 1 time they discover the truth
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Everybody & Everybody
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1165





	Our Friends Would All Make Fun of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many ideas for way too many stories oh jeez
> 
> I will probably write something that's platonic in the near future, but I definitely have more dnb things I want to write :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

“Are those two  _ really _ that dense?” Punz looked over at Sapnap who spoke, the shorter boy’s eyes set on Dream, who was leaning against the bleachers, his body close to Techno’s, who was standing right in front of him, their faces mere inches apart. “I mean, come on, they haven’t noticed each other’s blatantly obvious feelings by now? Are they blind and we didn’t even know?”

Punz shrugged, taking another sip of his water bottle. To be honest, he wasn’t too intrigued by his friend’s love life, but even he can admit that their pining is _a_ _little bit_ ridiculous. He’s surprised that two of his smartest friends can’t figure out their mutual attraction, it was obvious to everyone but them; even people outside of their large group of friends have noticed it. 

Punz knew people were getting sick of it. Sick of the lovesick stares, of the nonstop talks about the other, of the longing looks. The blond fears of what their friends will do when they’ve finally had enough, when they decide to meddle in a relationship that has nothing to do with any of them. He can see their patience running thin, ready to snap any day now;  _ Punz is kind of excited to see the mess they cause.  _

The boy is pulled out of his thoughts by a loud whistle blowing, his brain refocusing on the present. He watches as Dream’s head snaps back to look at their coach, saying a swift goodbye to the pink haired boy before running back onto the field, his football jersey rustling in the wind as he runs. 

The dirty blond man smiles when he stops in front of Sapnap and Punz, before the expression is wiped away by a punch delivered to his shoulder from the ravenette. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“Why are you so stupid?” Punz supposed Sapnap was going to explain further, the confusion obvious on Dream’s face, but another whistle was being blown before he could open his mouth. The three begrudgingly walked towards the growing crowd of their teammates, Sapnap clearly rolling his eyes before putting his helmet on. Punz laughed before putting his own helmet on. 

_ Neither of them noticed the small kiss Dream had placed on Techno’s cheek before they departed.  _

-

“Techo, it’s your turn to spin the bottle.” 

Wilbur’s voice echoed through the living room, the laughter and conversations fading out as everybody looked at the mentioned pink haired boy. Bad’s focus left Skeppy to follow the rest of the crowd’s eyes, watching as Techno fiddled with the bottle. 

It was Wilbur’s idea to get them all together so they could “make Techno and Dream sort out their problems via seven minutes in heaven.” It was a little childish for a group of high school seniors- besides Tommy and Tubbo, who were already asleep on a nearby couch-, but they haven’t all hung out as a whole in a while so Bad would take whatever he could get. 

Bad thought it was a little excessive of everyone to interfere in something that didn’t concern them, but then again, Dream and Techno’s pining could be seen a mile away. They just needed a small push and then everything would be set. 

The boy was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of glass against hardwood, everybody watching the bottle with bated breath. When the aforementioned item started to slow, the neck pointing towards the opposite side of the circle of where Dream was, a cough was heard before Wilbur reached out and pushed the bottle again, this time the glass stopping pointed straight towards Dream. A collective sigh rang out through the room, loud against the stifling silence. 

The entire group was surprised when Techno barely made a fuss, already getting up to walk towards the nearby closet, Dream following not far behind. Bad watched as everyone made eye contact around the room, confused expressions mirrored on everybody’s face. The sound of wood on wood was heard as the door closed, nobody moving for a solid ten seconds before Wilbur ran towards the door, locking the handle with a satisfying click. 

The next seven minutes went by quickly, snickering and barely muffled laughs echoed around the room, everybody’s congratulating each other on a job well done. As the timer on Niki’s phone went off, nobody moved, opting to wait until either Techno or Dream started to try and leave the closet on their own. 

Soon enough, seven minutes turned into ten, which turned into twenty, which turned into thirty before Bad took pity on the two, getting up to unlock the door. Multiple pairs of footsteps followed him, everybody wanting to see the expression on the two boys’ faces when they get caught in a compromising position. The doorknob jiggled before opening, everybody’s expressions dropping at the scene inside. 

Techno and Dream were somehow sitting on the ground across from each other, both of their backs on different walls, with their legs drawn up to their chests. Neither of their outfits were ruffled, their hair was still neat- well as neat as Dream’s seemingly permanently messy hair could get-, and they seemed to be deep into a conversation about who knows what. When the two noticed the now open door, with every single one of their friends blocking the doorway, they glanced up. “Uh, hey guys.”

The sound of skin slapping skin guided everyone’s attention to Wilbur, who stood with a hand on his forehead, a deep sigh resonating throughout the small closet. Quiet mutters of “how did this not work” and “why are they like this” and “god fucking damn it” could be heard as Wilbur slowly walked back to the living room, everybody eventually following him with expressions of either amusement or disappointment. 

Bad laughed slightly at their antics, beginning to follow the crowd back, taking one last look at Techno and Dream who made their way out of the tight space, stretching their legs and closing the door before following the group. Bad’s sure they’ll figure it out someday. 

_ Nobody noticed the two boys’ conjoined hands hidden by their squished legs, Techno’s thumb slowly moving across freckled skin.  _

-

“Is something gonna happen?”

“This is so boring.”

“Shh!” Fundy looked at Ranboo and Tommy with accusatory eyes, a finger on his lips displaying his message to be quiet. “We’re supposed to be paying attention to them and reporting back, I don’t see you guys typing anything.” Tommy rolled his eyes before taking out his phone, opening the groupchat Wilbur had made with everyone but Techno and Dream, Ranboo following suit silently. 

Fundy doesn’t know who devised the plan to get the two on a “date,” all he knows is that it isn’t working. 

The idea was to coordinate a time for everybody to hang out, including Dream and Techno, and then for everyone to bail last minute, leaving the two alone. The problem was they probably should have scheduled the meetup at a restaurant, where the two’s attention could be solely on each other, rather than the movie theater the three spying boys were currently hiding in;  _ they could’ve at least picked a romantic movie to play for fuck’s sake.  _

The two acted like they weren’t even bothered by the fact that it was only the two of them; there were no awkward silences, no brush of fingers as they reached for popcorn, no accidentally too close faces, nothing. Tommy did have a point, Fundy can admit, this was rather boring. The past hour and a half was spent with his gaze locked on the two boys, waiting for any sign of their pining being resolved, while he attempts to ignore Tommy complaining and Ranboo focusing his attention on the random action movie the screen was displaying. 

“I have to pee.” 

Fundy was seriously considering how bad it would be to get in trouble for killing Tommy. “Will you shut up already?” The orange haired man rubbed a hand down his face, sighing obnoxiously loud, the sound luckily being covered up by the music they were playing during an especially tense scene. “The movie’s almost done, it’s already been an hour and a half or something.”

Just as he said that, the music faded out into a generic pop song, the screen rolling the end credits. People around them started to leave, Techno and Dream disappearing into the crowd as Fundy let out another frustrated sigh, the two younger boys next to him standing up without complaint. As the three left the movie theater, going straight towards Fundy’s car, the pinkette and blond nowhere in sight, Fundy felt disappointment swell in his gut.

_ None of them noticed the small kiss Techno and Dream shared while the three argued about how much noise they were making.  _

-

“Do I really have to do this?” 

“Yes, now just go over there and start flirting, hopefully they’ll both get jealous and confess or something.”

Sapnap whined loudly but followed George’s instructions, his steps slow as he made his way towards the pink haired boy who was reading in a secluded corner of the school’s library. His steps echoed across the silent room, the ancient books doing nothing to muffle them. He really did not want to do this,  _ why couldn’t he have gotten Dream? The guy’s sitting right next to Techno anyway, it wouldn’t be too hard to just shift his attention.  _

_ No, someone has to do this, someone has to take the leap, who better than him? _ Techno chose that exact moment to glance up from his book, his red eyes almost freezing Sapnap in place.  _ Anyone but him, please, why did he agree to this.  _ Despite his brain screaming at him to turn around, he kept striding forward, his legs making the decision for him. He stopped in front of the pink haired boy, who had dropped his book down even more, his attention now fully on the ravenette.

“Hey, Techno, uh,” Sapnap fidgeted where he stood, glancing at his hand to try and decipher what he wrote, “is your name Google? Cause, uh, you have everything I- I’ve been searching for.” Sapnap glanced up into unamused red eyes, his own eyes wide in case he suddenly got attacked. 

“Sapnap,” the mentioned boy muttered a small “yes?” in response, “go away please.” The ravenette nodded frantically before rushing away, running back to where George stood doubled over in laughter, his hand blocking his mouth from making too much noise. He mentally patted himself on the back,  _ that went pretty well, he didn’t get stabbed.  _

“Your turn.”

Sapnap watched as George walked over to the two, tapping Dream’s shoulder, who lowered his own book, before beginning to say something the ravenette couldn’t hear. He watched as the blond laughed before kicking him slightly, going back to reading his book, Techno’s expression not changing one bit during the exchange. George walked back with his head held low, his shoulders shrugging as he stopped near Sapnap.  _ Well, so much for using jealousy to get them to confess.  _

_ Neither of them noticed the quiet whisper of an actual pick up line into Techno’s ear, the blond placing a kiss onto a rosy cheek after. _

-

Everything fell into place on a Friday afternoon, five weeks after they started “Operation Get Dream and Techno Together,” their entire group of friends gathered once again in Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy’s household.

Wilbur had been sitting on a chair in the living room for the past fifteen minutes, watching as Techno and Dream talked as the blond fiddled with pink hair. The smiles on their faces were disgustingly sweet, and Wilbur felt like tearing his hair out. The last straw was when Dream rested his head on Techno’s shoulder, his wheezing laughter filling the air around them. 

“Oh my god, can you guys just fucking date already?” The two stopped their ministrations, looking at Wilbur with wide eyes before glancing around the room. All of their other friends were watching with either amusement or mirrored shock. 

“Um,” Dream’s voice filled the air, the two boys’ eyes meeting each other in confusion, “we’re already dating…?” The room went deadly silent, everybody’s focus entirely on the two boys on the couch. Nobody dared to break the silence, their confusion overwhelming their brains. “We thought you guys already knew.”

“What the fuck?” Wilbur’s tone was flat, his mouth open in shock. That’s all it took for the entire room to erupt into chaos, questions ricocheting off the walls. One question rose above the rest, the source being Wilbur again, the entire room silencing to listen with bated breath. “So does that mean our attempts to get you guys together finally worked?”

“I don’t know what attempts you’re talking about, but we’ve been together for almost a year at this point.” The entire room somehow grew louder than it was before Dream spoke again, more questions being flown at the two who sat on the couch with slightly confused, yet amused, faces. They could hear numerous questions cutting through the shouting, smiles spreading across their faces at the words. 

“You mean I had to flirt with Technoblade for no reason?” Techno rolled his eyes at that, a small laugh escaping his mouth. 

_ Everybody noticed their conjoined hands, the way blushes rose on their faces as they told the story of them getting together, and the way they looked at each other and their friends fondly.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I did not like writing this and I don't really like the outcome but what can ya do am I right
> 
> anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it more than me :]


End file.
